mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules Broken
Little Miss Bossy & Mr. Messy are jumping on the couch in Post Office. Mr. Strong destroyed the ship with a bottle in Ships. Little Miss Naughty played a trick on Mr. Messy in Library. Mr. Funny ran without his shoes on in Airports. Mr. Grumpy broke the phone that Little Miss Helpful gave to him in Telephones. Mr. Stubborn broke Little Miss Sunshine's mirror when he became a werewolf in Night. Little Miss Scary scares everbody in every episode. Little Miss Naughty's robot shrank Mr. Happy, Little Miss Sunshine & Little Miss Naughty in Robots. Mr. Bump kisses Miss Calamity on the cheek.(In which episode?) PS He kisses her in "Carnival" Mr. Rude farts in every episode. Mr. Scatterbrain threw the banana peel and Mr. Bump slipped on it in Food. Mr. Scatterbrain & Little Miss Whoops ruined Mr. Grumpy's garden in Gardens. Mr Bump gets killed in the episode "Socks"(but he reappears in the next episode) Mr. Lazy ate some cupcakes in Jobs. Mr. Messy showed Little Miss Chatterbox his stinky foot in Books. Little Miss Whoops accidently squashed Mr. Bump with a chest that her machine dropped in Out To Sea. Mr. Strong & Mr. Bounce break Little Miss Calamity's collection of extremely breakable glass animals in Collecting. Mr. Bounce played his tuba too loud in Music. Mr. Noisy accidently trapped five of the characters underground in Construction. Mr. Scatterbrain drove Mr. Bump home too fast in Cars. Mr. Nosy jumped up and down on the wooden board in Lake. Mr. Stubborn sneezed his whole house down in Sneezes & Hiccups. Mr. Stubborn threw the bowling ball in Games. Mr. Stubbborn is trying to open the soda can in Food. Mr. Rude threw his headphones away in Books. Little Miss Magic turned Mr. Rude into a bean burger in Parks. Mr. Rude smacked his lips while chewing in Restaurants. Mr. Rude farted in Little Miss Calamity's car in Car Wash. Little Miss Naughty tells Mr. Worry he's sick when he's not in Little Miss Naughty. Little Miss Helpful uses a gun in Carnival. Mr. Rude parks his car in front of Little Miss Bossy's house in Next Door. Mr. Messy never cuts his grass or cleans his house in Mr. Messy. Mr. Messy rubs a pizza on his window in Chores. Mr. Messy, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Strong, Mr. Grumpy, and Mr. Quiet sneak into Little Miss Scary's house in Sleep. Mr. Uppity, Mr. Clever, and Mr. Worry knock Mr. Small down while he works in Little Miss Trouble. Mr. Grumpy yells in the store in Mr. Grumpy. Mr. Tickle sneaks into Little Miss Shy's house in Little Miss Magic. Little Miss Helpful sneaks into the wizard's home in Little Miss Helpful. Mr. Strong breaks Little Miss Scary's door in Sleep. Mr. Messy throws messy stuff on Mr. Persnickety's camera in Sightseeing. Mr. Rude testing toothbrushes in his mouth, and puts them back on the shelf in Clean Teeth. Little Miss Naughty put Bubbles in Mr. Rude's tuba in Music. Little Miss Naughty switched Cream corn can wrappers to a Can of snails wrappers in Canned Goods. Mr. Stubborn shouts Mr. Fussy's answer in Game Shows. Little Miss Bossy makes Sailing camp Pirate camp in Pirates. Little Miss Whoops breaks Mr. Persnickety's car in Car Wash. Mr. Scatterbrain paints Little Miss Scary in Arts & Crafts. Mr. Strong takes Mr. Persnickety's roof in Rainy Day People have kicked out characters in several episodes. Mr. Stubborn Breaks the bowling alley in Games. Little Miss Daredevil tries out a Scooter in Superstore. Mr. Bounce used Little miss Scary's masks in The Dark. Mr. Strong made everyone fall out of the Cabin in Travel Mr. Messy and Mr. Fussy have a Color Fight in Home Improvement. Mr. Stubborn does Mr. Rude's Stuff Wrong in Home Improvement. Little Miss Chatterbox puts in Crocodiles in Mr. Grumpy's castle in Home Improvement. Little Miss Whoops ran over Mr. Bump in her truck in Supermarket. Mr. Funny detroys the town in machines. Little Miss Chatterbox distracts Little Miss Calamity and Mr. Bounce in Circus. Some Mr. Men are having a Air Conditioner party in Mr. Rude's house in Heatwave. Little miss Naughty puts a Cockroach is Mr. Nervous',Little Miss Sunshine's and Mr. Messy's House in Bugs. Category:Rules Category:Stubs Category:Lists Category:The Mr. Men Show